Dame una descarga de mentiras
by Miss Huu
Summary: Portada: extreme-procrastination(.)tumblr(.)com / Dos hermanos separados después de nacer ¿puede algún lazo juntarles de nuevo o mantenerlos juntos? Él vive en un pequeño pueblo de Oregon; ella, en las costas ¿aún así será posible? Probablemente no todas las historias terminan en un final feliz cliché. Pinecest
1. I -Él

**¡Hola! Pues, nada, para que empieces a leer ya, sólo quiero decir, que hace mucho que no escribo algo, pero esto surgió de mi musa momentánea, así que tengo que aprovecharlo. Esta pareja, quiero dejar en claro, me encanta, ojo, podría decir que odio el incesto, con mi corazón, pero, hay algo que hace que los ame tanto como pareja como siendo hermanos (probablemente sea el hecho de que mi novio y yo somos, ellos, quiero decir, jajaja, somos iguales, en la manera de ser del personaje, entonces, ha de ser eso) Pero como eso no te interesa en nada y sólo vienes a leer el fic, lol, te dejo con esto, bienvenido seas, disfrútalo, vengo a escribir para ti, en caso de que algo te cause ataques al corazón, bueno, de eso no me hago cargo.**

**¡Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y esperan con ansias para que llegue el siguiente capítulo, no dejarán review (aunque me alimente de ellos), pero están atentos a mi historia, gracias, en serio!**

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, solo soy una fan reprimida que escribe para satisfacerse, le pertenece al gran Alex H.**

* * *

_*17 años aproximadamente, antes*_

_Llantos de bebés se escuchaban, una casa promedio, con los padres promedio. La una de la mañana, el televisor en un programa de publicidad y ventas al azar en un volumen bajo. Una madre con ojeras, arrullando a uno de los dos pequeños que se encontraban ahí, del otro lado de la habitación, un padre cansado, con la ropa de la oficina y corbata aflojada, contemplaba a la criatura que en su cuna lloraba. _

—_Haz que se guarde silencio —decía la mujer que sostenía al tranquilo bebé, durmiendo en brazos._

—_Sabes que ella es así, no siempre funciona cuando le canto —rió un poco, para suavizar el momento._

—_Ed, si no se calla en un rato, me iré a dormir, no voy a soportar eso —quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Hablaba en serio. Fue lo que desconcertó al Sr. Pines. _

—_¿Qué?_

—_Como me oíste —contestó fría, besó la frente del pequeño, mientras lo arropaba mejor. _

_No era como que la Sra. Pines odiara a esa pequeñita, no podía. Bueno, en realidad, así era, pero Ed sabía que aceptarlo era la cosa más cruel del mundo. Pero, amaba tanto a su mujer, que lo toleraba. Así fue como miró su cara seria durante unos momentos, sin poder creer sus palabras. Tomó de la cuna al bebé, la miró por unos instantes, cómo la quería, frotó con su mano libre su pequeña y rosada mejilla, para después besarla. Empezó a tararear una canción de cuna, de esas que sabía que le gustaba. La niña se calmó, fijó sus ojos en los de él y comenzó por quedarse dormida. El padre suspiró del alivio, sonriendo hacia ella, mientras la dejaba de nuevo en la cuna. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le molestaba de ella? Era tan linda, su cara angelical, podía ser escandalosa, pero era un bebé con el que podías jugar, era risueña y desde pequeña reía demasiado. Pero no es que le moleste, no, o eso quería pensar, probablemente era que el niño la dejaba dormir más y obviamente era más tranquilo. Sí, era eso._

—_No entiendo qué te molesta —tomaba al niño de sus brazos ahora, para dejarlo con su hermana, en la cuna—, ya habíamos hablado de esto. —Después de besar ahora, la frente de su hijo, se acercaba a su mujer, para abrazarla._

—_¡No! —se alejaba, dejando a su esposo con los brazos abiertos—, sabes lo que pienso al respecto._

—_¡Es que nunca me escuchas! —se arrepentía de levantar la voz en cuanto escuchó un ligero quejido del alguno de los pequeños—, siempre se queda en "nuestro acuerdo" cuando en realidad es el tuyo —susurraba "alto"._

—_No, Ed, no —lo miraba intimidantemente._

—_Mira Annie, escucha —la tomaba de los brazos, mirándola fijamente —, ¿qué rayos es lo que no te gusta de Mabel? —ahora su mirada daba miedo._

—_Nunca dije eso._

—_¡Eso demuestras, con un demonio! —la tomaba de la cara—. No entiendo, en serio, no…_

—_Entonces, eso debería reclamarte yo de mi pequeño Dipper. _

—_¿Qué? —contestaba sorprendido—, ¡los amo a los dos! Entiende, ¡a los dos! Primero, de dónde salió ese diminutivo —sonreía para hacerla entrar en razón, quería arreglar en serio las cosas—, me gusta, mi pequeño "Dipper"._

—_Eso, no va a cambiar las cosas —la mujer cerraba los ojos para apartarse. _

—_¡Bien! Si no te gusta, podemos cambiarlas de otra manera —contestaba ahora con coraje—, tengo una gran idea —hablaba rápidamente, nervioso—, no puedo seguir con esto, ya es mucho tiempo el que te tolero esto. No puede seguir así —sacaba una maleta, mientras ponía su ropa y la de otra personita. _

—_Qué haces —decía Annie, alarmada. _

—_Me voy. Con ella —decía mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas._

—_No —susurraba aterrada—, no con ella, si lo haces, los odiaré a los dos de por vida. El hombre terminaba, para mirarla al instante._

—_Mejor que nos odies a los dos, que sólo a ella, ¿no? —cargaba la maleta con otros objetos de valor, como fotos—, salgo en la mañana. Hoy, no dormiremos juntos. _

—_¡Esa monstruo arruinó mi familia! —se echaba a llorar—. No puedo creerlo._

—_Esa "monstruo" es tu hija. _

—_No… —contestaba con ese frío en su diálogo— No, Ed, ya no lo es —secaba sus lágrimas—. No me despiertes cuando te vayas. _

_Ed había sabido en ese momento, que Annie, la mujer que amaba, de verdad podía superar las veces que le podía romper el corazón. En la mañana, justo como lo habían dicho, se habían marchado._

* * *

"**Dame una descarga de mentiras**"

Capítulo I: "**Él**"

_-"Dipper" Pines. (__18)__ 17 años. Hombre. _

_| Es bueno en matemáticas, pero no lo admite,  
sólo quiere ser genial, como los demás |_

* * *

La gran escuela del pueblo de Gravity Falls, "Universidad Noroeste" llegaba a finales de semestre. Con él, el verano. Un chico de cabello quebrado, marrón, caminaba por sus pasillos. Se daba cuenta que lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar a casa, estirarse un poco y dormir durante los dos meses y medio que tenía de vacaciones. Pero, no todo era color de rosa. No sabía que era mejor, ir a la escuela durante el verano, o trabajar con el tío Stan, en la "Cabaña del Misterio" como él le llamaba, aunque en realidad se vendieran cosas de segunda mano, y, eh, a veces resultaban ser estafas. ¡Un momento! Nada podía estar perdido, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, cuando recordó a cierta pelirroja que trabajaba medio tiempo ahí mismo y este verano de seguro trabajaría tiempo completo, "¡oh sí tío Stan, exprímeme como a una naranja en el trabajo este verano!" Pensaba.

—¡Hey, Dipper! —corría detrás de él hasta que lo pudo alcanzar.

—¡Jimbo! Qué pasa —se paraba mientras veía a su amigo correr.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así, rayos. ¡Es James! Al menos, Jimmy, Jim o algo —respiraba hondo, para recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera.

—Está bien, qué necesitas.

—¿Te quedarás este verano a extraordinarios? —comentaba con una inexplicable emoción—, digo, en un inicio estaba deprimido, pero después me di cuenta que ¡será lo mejor!

—Estáaa bien… —decía con su cara de póker—, ¿por qué rayos debería estar tan contento? No lo entiendo.

—¡Los chicos populares! ¡Todos estarán ahí!, eso quiere decir que seré genial, viejo —exclamaba contento.

—Oh —soltó en un hilo de voz. Sabía lo que eso significaba y cuánto significaba para él, para empezar. Dipper tenía un "trauma" con el hecho de llegar a ser popular, o que las otras personas se fijaran en lo genial que él era. Pero no, él no era un idiota—, claro, claro. ¡No! Yo, lo que pasa, bueno, no es que yo no me vaya a quedar, ¿los populares, dices? —se quejaba resignado—, genial, no, ya sabes, tengo que trabajar en la Cabaña con el viejo, visítame, si puedes. —genial, otra oportunidad para tratar con los "populares" directo a la basura.

—Tranquilo Dipper —notaba el desánimo de su compañero—, es mejor tener un 90 que tener que venir todo el verano, cerebrito. Tengo que irme, salúdame a Soos ¿quieres? Y felicidades campeón —le daba una palmada en el hombro, para desaparecer en esa escena.

—Claro —suspiraba, mientras caminaba directo a casa. ¿De qué servía ser brillante, si a las chicas (Wendy) no les importaba eso?

El camino a casa fue un poco reflexivo. A un mes de cumplir sus 18 años, seguía sintiéndose un crío, no había tenido ni una sola novia, y desde los 12 años tenía esta atracción inexplicable por la chica –según él—, más bella de todo Gravity Falls, Wendy Corduroy. Una chica hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, cabello lacio, naranja radiante, unos ojos chocolate, profundos, preciosa. ¿El problema? Sus 21 años, para Wendy, él era "su chico" en sentido de compañerismo, era el "hermano menor cuerdo" que no tenía. Para él, ella era su amor imposible.

—¡Dipper el chico! —saludaba un hombre simpático, con dientes peculiares.

—Basta con eso Soos, en dos meses tendré esos dieciocho, ya no más "chico", ahora será —hacía una pose heroica en la entrada de la Cabaña—, Dipper "el hombre"

—Claro, amigo —se burlaba—, ni a mí me dicen así —reía—. Ahora, ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto —contestaba—, espera un momento —dejó su mochila en la entrada de la casa, mientras se retiraba los zapatos deportivos y ponía en sus pies cómodas pantuflas, quitaba de su cuerpo todo aquello que no le servía y colocaba ropa más cómoda, el verano finalmente había llegado.

Cruzó el pasillo para bajar las escaleras y encontrar una foto vieja en el muro de las escaleras y darle un pequeño beso al cristal con la mano. Su madre había fallecido de una complicación en alguno de sus órganos, cuando tenía 6 años. Fue así como el tío Stan se quedaría a cargo del chico desde pequeño, Dipper sabía que su padre le había dejado, según él le debería guardar muchísimo rencor, pero le daba demasiada flojera como para pensar en eso. Todo lo que sabía era gracias al tío Stan y otro porcentaje se lo acreditaba a Soos, quien había llegado a la casa cuando Dipper tenía 11, llegaba al pueblo y buscaba una habitación para alquilar, entre él, Stan y Soos habían dado vida a la "Cabaña del Misterio" cuando llevaba varios años sin actividad. Después llegó Wendy, pero eso era otra historia. Cruzó la puerta que le llevaba a la Cabaña.

—¿Dónde se supone que tengo que colocar esto? —preguntaba mientras sostenía nueva mercancía.

* * *

—¡Dipper el chico! —una chica abría la puerta de la tienda, dejando su conocido sombrero en el mostrador—, mi chico —se acercaba hacia el moreno para desacomodar su cabello en modo juguetón.

—¡Eeese soy yo! —sonreía estúpidamente mientras Wendy se acomodaba en caja y checaba el celular. Soos ponía los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba una pequeña risa de ironía—. Así que, qué te trae por aquí Wendy —se recargaba en el mostrador.

—Ah, bueno —contestó como si no fuera obvio—, ya son las tres, hermano* —reía, devolviendo la cara al móvil barato.

—Oh —ahora el chico reía nerviosamente—, claro, es cierto, ya sabes, uno simplemente olvida la rutina en verano —risas nerviosas de nuevo.

—Claro —contestaba la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar el objeto que tenía en las manos.

El momento incómodo apareció y Dipper trató de solucionarlo: —Oye, Wendy, ¿algún plan tendrás para hoy?

—Obvio tontito, creo que los chicos y yo iremos saliendo de aquí a la costa. Pasaremos el fin de semana allá, pero no quería dejar sin cajera a la "Tienda del Misterio", mucho menos en viernes. Puedes venir, si quieres —había apartado su rostro de la pantalla con esa última frase, para dirigirle esa mirada que tanto le gustaba. Dipper quedó embobado.

—¿Estás completamente segura? —abría sus ojos como dos platos.

—Cuándo no lo he estado, estarían mis dos chicos, eso sería muy _cool_ —se cruzaba de brazos, para sonreírle.

—_Hombre*…_ —susurraba—, quieres decir, que Robbie estará ahí —comentaba desilusionado.

—Exacto —desbloqueaba el móvil—, ¡5 puntos para _Dippy_! —timbraba el aparato—. Oh, espera, tengo que contestar.

—Sí… —contestaba con un hilo de voz. ¿Era que Wendy había vuelto con ese patán después de todo lo que le había hecho? Y es que era cierto, el tipo de hombre que buscaba Wendy se alejaba por mucho a lo que Dipper era. En realidad eran un grupo de idiotas. Wendy había traído a un infinito grupo de chicos a la cabaña desde que trabajaba ahí, apenas con 15 años, la chica había tenido ya varios novios, cosa que a su edad (del chico), no se explicaba. ¿Y si es que había tenido tantos, cómo es que nunca Dipper fue alguno de ellos? Qué celos eran los que le recorrían cada que se escuchaba hablar de Robbie. Era claro que era tan pálido como un muerto, su cabello era grasoso, lacio y muy oscuro, ¿era necesario tener tantas imperfecciones en la piel para ser tan perfecto?, además de no vestir tan deprimente (o así lo veía él), o lo más importante, tocar la guitarra de esa manera. Pero bueno, el que tuviera 22 realmente hacía la diferencia.

—Dipper el chico… —le susurraban al oído, mientras él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos—, mi chico —susurraba un tercero mientras lentamente y de una manera incómoda le desacomodaba el cabello, imitando anteriormente a Wendy.

—¡Aggh, Soos! —se apartaba rápidamente mientras lo golpeaba asqueado, salía corriendo. Soos había cumplido su meta, traerlo de vuelta a la tierra. Sonreía complacido.

* * *

Glosario:

***- "hermano"**: Wendy se refiere a él con palabras muy juveniles tales como "_dude_" o "_bro_" en inglés. No encontré alguno que estuviera en español, que no fuera vulgar o que quedara con la personalidad de la chica jajaja, así que sólo puse un "hermano" en tono de "_hey, bro_". Espero darme a entender.

***- "Hombre…":** Dipper ahora usa esta palabra en vez de "_Oh men…" _como lo harían en inglés. Sinceramente me encanta cómo los personajes pueden llegar a ser tan reales gracias a estos diálogos que uno usa día a día.

Y para los que no me conocen, siempre dejo mis _N.A_, (mis Notas de Autor), sin sentido y a veces tontas jajaja:

**¡Hola! Es hora de que comience mi _speech_, ¿cómo se le dice? ¡Discurso! Jajaja, me quedé pensando en la palabra varios minutos. Bueno, como acaban de leer esto es muy rápido y a la vez corto. Quería darles una introducción de lo que es la vida de Dipper, si es que hay dudas, coméntenlas, por favor (menos preguntar sobre sus padres y más historia entre Mabel, Dipper y sus padres, lol, no tengo intención de hablar de ello, lo verás después)**

**Ahora, unas cuantas disculpas, primero por si me llego a tardar con los capítulos, no creo tardar con el próximo, ya que será corto. Será un "Ella" y una breve descripción como la de acá arriba ahora con la vida de Mabel y qué fue del Sr. Pines.**

**Gracias a Dios que encontré un trabajo y también voy a empezar la universidad, ay. Entonces, se podrá decir que estaré un poco ocupada, ténganme paciencia, que puedo llegar a tardar. Cualquier cosa está bien recibida en la cajita que tenemos aquí abajo, déjame un review, aunque seas anónimo, vamos, sé que quieres y yo quiero, quiero saber tu opinión, expectativas, tomatazos, etcétera. ¡Los quiero muchos Pinecesteros!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. II -Ella

**Mis hijos (¿?) vengo a alimentarlos con otro capítulo, les dije que no iba a tardar, todo bien y más que perfecto. Pues nada, en realidad estaba yo, haciendo nada jajaja, cuando me dio frío –comienza a hacer frío–, y pues entre mi ropa para el frío (lol) encontré un suéter llamativo (lol) era un helado con chispas y caramelos alrededor y pues así. Me miré por unos instantes y me dije "va a ser fácil éste". Y es que es cierto, espero no hacerlo tan largo, porque me pongo en el lugar de Mabel a los casi 18 y entonces, ya saben, sucede. Momentos después me quité el suéter y lo guardé en el rincón más oscuro del clóset :I**

**¡Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y esperan con ansias para que llegue el siguiente capítulo, no dejarán review (aunque me alimente de ellos), pero están atentos a mi historia, gracias, en serio!**

**Por cierto, quiero agregar (cosa que se me olvidó, tonta, en el primer capítulo), agradecerle a "_Koschei0", _que vagando por tumblr y buscando una imagen para la portada del fic, me enamoré completamente de una imagen y la contacté y soy muy feliz, porque tengo su permiso y wuwuwu, queda hermoso con el fic y lalalá, muchas gracias, a ti, gracias!**

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, solo soy una fan reprimida que escribe para satisfacerse, le pertenece al gran Alex H.**

* * *

"**Dame una descarga de mentiras**"

Capítulo II: "**Ella**"

_-Mabel Pines. 17 años. Mujer. _

_| Quiere ser tomada en serio,  
pero las personas la tratan según su  
personalidad… Ah y no está loca. |_

* * *

–¡Cuidado Mabel!

Gritaba una chica de cabello oscuro, negro, una piel pálida, con ligeras pecas en sus mejillas, ajustaba sus lentes mientras se secaba con la toalla. Antes de que pudiera escuchar, una ola había impactado por la espalda de la morena, había sido una escena cómica, para nada trágica. El impacto había sido tanto, que la había arrastrado hasta la orilla. Boca abajo. Candy, la chica que la acompañaba, y quien se encontraba sentada en la arena, corrió hacia ella.

–¡Mabel! –corrió hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella, observó que el cabello largo de la chica se le pegaba al cuerpo, pero aun así, Mabel no levantaba la mirada–, no seas tonta, responde… –se colocaba las húmedas gafas, nerviosa.

–¡Ta-ráaa! –brincaba con el cabello en la cara–, mantenía una amena conversación con mi amigo Patricio 33 –carcajeaba mientras se quitaba de la cara la estrella de mar, para luego llevarla a la orilla.

–¡Tonta! –gritaba mientras le lanzaba un montoncito de arena, sentada aun–. Casi me da un infarto –reía mientras se ponía de pie.

–Candy, es época de bonito cielo, bonito sol, bonito clima y… –respiraba hondo, las dos se habían mirado.

–¡Turistas! –gritaban al unísono mientras se tomaban de las manos, emocionadas.

–Pásame una toalla, ¿quieres? –se rascaba el abdomen, lleno de arena. Candy le había lanzado una de la Jeep que tenían cerca–, en la noche pasaré a tu casa, te pondrás el vestido más sexy que tengas y hoy tendremos pareja.

–Mabel… sabes que yo no… –respondía avergonzada.

–Está bien, entonces te prestaré uno mío, penosa –le sonreía de una manera poco saludable.

Y es que las playas de Oregon no eran para nada habitadas, y eso era lo que gustaba a los habitantes. Había una época donde el clima era precioso, y justamente era en verano. Esta parte del mapa se caracterizaba por ser fría, de tener playas no habitables, pero eso era también la ventaja, eran playas pacíficas, tranquilas, que contaban con cuatro semanas de espectáculo. Justo en esas semanas, en todo el año, era el punto donde las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad y se juntaban todavía más. Llegaban de toda parte de Oregon, no sólo de ahí, por igual de Washington y de California. Los puestos abundaban por la noche, era como una fiesta. Mabel puso una toalla sobre su cuerpo, advirtió la puesta de sol y fue así como le avisó a su mejor amiga que tenían que partir, ya volverían en la noche.

* * *

–¿Por qué tan estresada? –Candy examinaba la cara de la chica al volante.

–Como si no supieras –golpeaba ligeramente el volante–, tú eres una chica brillante, tus calificaciones son… ¡extremadamente buenas! Mientras las mías…

–Ah, ya sé… Tienes miedo que no te den el intercambio –decía lentamente.

–¡Boom! Diste justo en el blanco –se estacionaba en la casa de la chica y saludaba ahí mismo a la madre de la misma en la puerta–, en cuanto te llegue la carta, no dudes en decirme, ¿está bien? Puede que no me lo den a mí, pero tenemos que festejar si te lo dan a ti.

–Mabel, no digas idioteces, te lo darán –se despedían con un saludo, mientras veía a la chica de lentes entrar–, y festejaremos para celebrar que las dos nos iremos, para poder llegar a ser las mejores historiadoras y antropólogas de Oregon –gritaba desde la puerta de su casa, para luego cerrarla.

* * *

Además, qué podía pasar, sólo era un pueblucho. "Gravity Falls" bah, no es que ese "pueblucho" fuera tan rico en historia, mucho menos tener los mejores museos del lugar, o lugares históricos, realmente, o profesionistas en la materia… ¿verdad? Algo malo tenía que tener. Pero, no, no podía perdérselo en realidad. Aunque eso no era lo único que le bajaba el autoestima en ese sentido, "Mabel, qué haces en historia y antropología, no va para nada con tu persona", "Deberías intentar ser como, esos hombres que hacen espectáculos en los hoteles", "¿Sabes qué? Te hubieras quedado en la pintura". Estaba harta. Sí claro, lo había pensado demasiadas veces. El diseño gráfico pasó por su mente hasta dejarla sin dormir, pero, decidió dejarlo más de _hobby_, ya que si algo había que le gustara a la par, era la historia.

Llegando a su casa, dejó las llaves en el recibidor, para correr descalza por los sillones de la sala y tirarse en uno de ellos. Quitó el cabello que molestaba y marcó al teléfono. Era su padre, él era editor en jefe de una revista, entonces siempre se encontraba en constante movimiento por el Estado, y no sólo del Estado, también del país. Avisó que estaba en casa y que le ayudaría a la Sra. Tully (quien era propietaria de un restaurant tradicional, a la orilla de la playa, y a quien conocía desde pequeña) a montar el puesto en la "Noche de estrellas" que sería en unos momentos. Aunque el Sr. Pines sabía muy bien que todo estaba bien y que en el lugar que vivían era muy seguro, Mabel siempre prefirió avisar siempre que no estuviera, todo lo que hacía, cosa que al padre, no le molestaba ni poquito.

Entró a darse un baño, para quitarse lo salado del mar, al salir, puso su lista de reproducción favorita a todo volumen, el sonido de las olas romper era su favorito, se acercó a su balcón. Respiró el olor a mar y la humedad se quedó impregnada a su piel. Necesitaba en realidad ese intercambio para conseguir los créditos, sino, tendría que volver a hacer el año de la materia, el estrés se apoderó de ella en esos momentos. Se quedó pensando en mil cosas en menos de 5 minutos.

–¡Mamá, una exhibicionista! –un niño apuntaba hacia el balcón de la chica. La mamá había tapado los ojos de su infante y se habían retirado de ahí. Mabel tenía una pequeña toalla que apenas le cubría un poco más abajo de la cadera. El comentario la hizo salir de su fantasía y se puso colorada al saber que había salido así al balcón. Y en qué ángulo la podían ver…

Fue así como abrió el clóset, sacó un vestido precioso, rosa, que le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, cepilló su quebrado cabello y su flequillo de lado, colocó una diadema. Sonaba su celular, era la Sra. Tully, apurándola, mandaría a su sobrino Mermando, para recogerla, la necesitaba antes, resultaba que el número de turistas había aumentado este año. La playa le quedaba a unos diez minutos, fue cuando rápidamente le avisó a Candy que llegaría antes y que no podría pasar por ella. El claxon de un automóvil sonó, debía ser él. Apurada tomó unos zapatos a juego y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

–Tardaste.

–Mentiroso –colocaba el cinturón de seguridad–, acabas de tocar el claxon.

Mermando era el sobrino de la Sra. Tully, un chico apuesto de tez morena, alto, decía que le encantaba peinar su cabello en una coleta, así que generalmente no lo cortaba tan seguido, trabajaba en el restaurant, también en la zona hotelera montando espectáculos, era un año más chico que ella, en alguna vez en su vida le había gustado tanto a la chica, ahora en el presente, si le volvía la idea, casi vomitaba.

–Cuántos son este año –preguntaba arreglando su cabello.

–No tengo una menor idea, pero son muchos, y ni son las ocho –daba una vuelta para llegar a ver la playa–, es por eso que tía Tully te necesitaba, no es mi culpa.

–No, no importa, estaba lista, de hecho –Mermando la miraba para darle una desaprobación en su "arreglo express" –, ¡oye! Mejor que tú, me veo.

–Claro que no –reía–, este año quieren registro de cuántas personas fueron y de dónde. O eso dice la policía.

–No me bromees…

–No es mi culpa de nuevo, creo que ya nos tocaba trabajar de esta manera.

–Te harás cargo de ello, ¿verdad? –lo miraba con ojos de cachorro.

–Lo siento señorita –reía de nuevo–, me toca el espectáculo. Antes de bajarte del carro, toma la basura que me dejaste ahí, boba, y tírala, por favor –le sonreía. La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

–Tully, esto no es una buena idea, son demasiados –Mabel perseguía a la señora que se encontraba arreglando todo, mientras veía aterrada los vehículos que llegaban a acampar.

–Maby, tengo a toda mi gente ocupada, hazme este pequeño favor.

Decirle que no a la Sra. Tully era como decirle no a su propia madre. Mamá, ojalá tuviera a la suya. Papá había dicho que ella había enfermado y muerto en cuanto había dado a luz, que no tenía que sentirse del todo mal, así que cualquier muestra de afecto entre la Sra. Tully y ya ella debía ser bien recibido.

Cuando el Sr. Pines había dejado Gravity Falls, llegó a dar a las costas, donde encontró refugio en el restaurant de Tully, ella se había sorprendido, cuando vio a Ed con una pequeña niña, en brazos, la cuidó mientras él comió y ella misma le dio casa hasta que lograra tener un lugar dónde establecerse; no le costó poder encontrar trabajo, pues era experto en su profesión. Sólo quería desaparecer de la vida de algunas personas. Mabel en un inicio era cerrada con las personas que "pretendían ser su madre", pero después aprendió a vivir con eso. Era una persona inquieta, extrovertida, sencilla, risueña, no eran el tipo de cosas que le molestaran.

–Correcto, dame esa libreta –soplaba para después ir al registro.

* * *

Había tres tipos de lista, quienes llegarían a acampar, quienes iban a ver el espectáculo, o quienes querían transporte y hotel juntos. Pues ella…

–Entonces, ¿con cuántos vas a acampar? –preguntaba aburrida.

–Pero ¿ya te dije que vengo con mi novio?, ay, se me olvidaba contarte eso, en realidad… –decía una chica.

–Entonces son ustedes dos –interrumpía.

–Ash, aguafiestas, sí.

–Claro, ¡el que sigue! –le gritaba a la chica que seguía en la fila. Al fin, llegábamos al final de la larga fila.

–Hola, qué pasa.

–Qué tal, ¿qué te parece la costa? ¿Linda no?, ¿Cuántos vienen a acampar? –anotaba.

–Venimos unos cinco. Te dejo mi identificación. –la entregaba mientras no dejaba de ver su celular.

–Tambry, ¿eh? –guardaba la identificación–, y, según lo que tengo aquí, iban a quedarse cinco, hasta el domingo por la mañana, ¿verdad?

–Claro –mascaba una goma.

–Sólo necesito lo último –anotaba–, ¿podrías decirme de dónde nos visitas?

–¿Realmente importa? –la chica había apartado la vista del teléfono. La observaba enfadada por haber hecho fila.

–Ah, bueno, sí, quiero decir, necesito saber las preferencias, pero si no quieres decirlo está…

–Gravity Falls –interrumpía la chica con perforaciones. Mabel se sorprendió.

–Oh –sonreía, era una señal, o el mundo quería que sufriera–. Puede, que te incomode esta pregunta, pero, ¿cómo es allá? –preguntaba inocente.

–Cariño, no es Hollywood –decía de mala gana por el claro interés de la morena–, ya sabes, todo muy rústico, sin playas, sin diversión, muchos ancianos, idiotas, mi ex…

–Vaya, suena lindo –firmaba en la lista–, aquí tu ficha, no olvides venir por ella, tengo tu identificación –reía.

–Perfecto –la miraba seria, mascando su goma de nuevo, sin encontrar el chiste–. Necesitas ir a Gravity Falls, por cierto –se retiraba–, tienes unas altas expectativas del lugar –susurraba mientras corría con su grupo de amigos.

¿Había sido eso una señal? ¿O era el hecho de que había un Dios malvado que disfrutaba cuando Mabel tenía sus malos ratos? Prefirió no pensar en eso. Miró el sol caer rápidamente, a Mermando hacer concursos mientras los fuegos artificiales comenzaban, las parejas abrazadas mientras veían el manto de estrellas, los amigos, los amigos ebrios, los que cantaban alrededor de su hoguera, todo fue fantástico. Después de ayudar un poco por igual a llevar comida y al servicio de la Sra. Tully, volvió a casa.

La madre de Candy se había ofrecido a llevarla, al llegar, Candy le había deseado suerte, pues pasaba de media noche y estaba segura que la lista de admitidos a los créditos extra, había salido. Los investigadores que se adentrarían a un trabajo final en algún lugar del estado, histórico. Gravity F. era el lugar que más estudiantes preferían, principalmente por su cultura, desbordaba historia por sus lugares. Quedaba a unas cuantas horas de casa, sería por igual buen distractor, es que su clima era tan perfecto, su flora, fauna, ¡todo! Y sólo había cinco lugares, era un pueblo, después de todo.

Caminó hacia la puerta de su casa cuando se había dado cuenta que el coche ya no estaba. Suspiró. Entraba a su hogar, para después mandar un mensaje de buenas noches al editor en jefe; se había quitado los zapatos, para pisar algo extraño ¿papel? Una carta. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, ¿quién lo había mandado?...  
_"Universidad U.C.O" "Señorita Pines, se le informa…"_

Rápidamente marcó el número que se sabía de memoria.

–_¿Hola, Mabel? ¿Olvidaste algo en el coche?_ –decían del otro lado de la línea.

–Nos vamos a Gravity Falls –decía pausadamente.

–_¿Qué?_ –contestaba para gritar tres segundos después.

* * *

**_N.A-_ *Inserte risa estúpida* bueeeno, pues, aquí de nuevo, les dije que no tardaría, -soygenial-. Tengo que contestar mis pequeños reviews de una manera muy rápida, porque en serio quiero contestarlos y sentirme amada y feliz(?) y todo eso. Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahorita, en serio, gracias. Dicen por ahí que el 28 es el cumpleaños de los hermanos Pines, ¿es cierto? según yo no había algo confirmado jajaja, quien sepa, contésteme con un review, gracias, son un amor .**

**¡Wuuu! ¡El cameo genial de Mermandooo! Bueno, no crean que lo verán muy seguido, quería aprovechar la situación de Mabel + playa + arena + chicas, lol, probablemente salga por ahí más adelante, who knows, esto apenas empieza. Se me olvida otra cosa. Ahh sí, una pequeña nota sobre Mabel. Quise claramente que no fuera la típica niña que no creció, (como generalmente lo hacen en los fics) ¡claro que hay que conservar su personalidad!, pero personas... ella ya no tiene 12, ya no más :'(, o al menos en mi fic. Así que la hice más abierta, más explosiva, más atrevida, pero sin perder el piquete del mosquito de la adolescencia, que en cualquier momento nos toca a todos. Ya saben, nunca está de más explicar estas cosas. Lo mismo con Dipper bebé. Lol.**

**¡Revieeews!**

**Koschei0: Como ya te lo he dicho mujer, infinitas gracias al mundo y a ti(?) principalmente porque hablas español jajajaja, cuando creía que era todo lo contrario. Tevasahacermásfamosa AMIGOS, VEAN SU TUMBLR, QUE ESTÁ PRECIOSO -el link en la descripción lol- de nuevo, muchas gracias. Infinitas, infiiiiinitas.**

**StkAmbln: I knooow, soy una enferma mental masoquista que le gusta hacer todo dramático jajaja, siento eso, no te me asustes, todo está perfectamente planeado, a menos que a la mitad del fic se me ocurra otra cosa y lo cambie lol, quenocreoesperfectoacomoloimagino, pero bueno, verás después que todo resultará genial gracias a eso. Ni yo sé por qué escribo de esto, jajaja en eso estamos igual, pero ya sabes, cuando llega, llega. ¡Muchísimas gracias, aquí te espero :)!  
**

**4Meiko4: O eso es lo que quiere la televisión que pienses... jajajaja mentira, como digo acá arriba, todo tiene un por qué, igual yo, casi me daba latigazos mientras lo escribía, soytaninsensible :'( en fin, me emociona leer tu review y saber que hay lectores siguiendo esto desde el inicio, como dices, yo tampoco soy la gran fan del incesto entre estos dos personajitos, pero, me encantó mucho la idea en cuanto la pensé y la quise plasmar. ¿Te cuento algo? Gracias a los fics yo he juntado parejas que antes no me gustaban nadita, oooh sí. El poder de los fics ~~~~**

**Alissa P: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Me recordaste a mí misma escribiendo reviews jajajajajajajaja, bueno qué te puedo decir... ¿sabes lo difícil que es tener seguidores tan geniales y mantenerlos? :'( Muchas gracias , espero tu cuenta jajajajaja, y además te agradezco por cada cosita escrita, en serio, ya, acá te traigo el otro, disfrútalo.**

**Y así es como termino -graciasaDios- toda mi palabrería, muchas gracias por seguirme, por leer, por dejar en favoritos, por visitar, por odiar(?) lol, todo, tooodo, vale, en serio. Millones de gracias a todos, esto, al final es para ustedes, yo sólo hago el trabajo sucio. Es todo, nos vemos a la próxima (:**

_elviernesentroalauniversidad...porquéeeeeeee T_T_


	3. III -Desde cero

Hijos míos, Pinecesteros, no pincesteros, curiosos, haters, gente nueva, gente enojada por no saber de un nuevo capítulo hasta hoy, lol, ¡lo sieeento! Soy la peor persona en el mundo, amigos, en serio, todo septiembre fue un terrible caos (y parte de octubre), fue mi cumpleaños y ni así lo sentí cumpleaños jajajaja, en fin, vengo con explicaciones para que vayan alejando los machetes(¿) y las pistolas y todo. Ashjkgd.

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y esperan con ansias para que llegue el siguiente capítulo, no dejarán review (aunque me alimente de ellos), pero están atentos a mi historia, gracias, en serio!

Gravity Falls no me pertenece, solo soy una fan reprimida que escribe para satisfacerse, le pertenece al gran Alex H.

* * *

"**Dame una descarga de mentiras**"

Capítulo III: **"Desde cero"**

* * *

–¡Es que no cabe! –Una chica de cabellos oscuros renegaba.

–Es porque realmente no sabes acomodar este tipo de cosas –Mabel rápidamente la apartaba, mientras ella se aventaba al equipaje trasero de la camioneta, riendo.

–Mabel, no puedo creer que tengas 18 años –acomodaba sus gafas.

Reía: –Eres taaan aburrida –Había golpeado su frente al levantarse de manera frenética; frotaba la zona, después de lamentarse–, sólo fue una manera de acomodar nuestras cosas.

–¡Chicas! –un tercero se unía al dúo, a lo lejos–. No es que yo quiera interrumpir, pero a lo que tengo aquí, el autobús al pueblo sale en 15 minutos y yo no quiero que lleguen tarde.

–¡Papá! ¡Traeré tantas cosas pueda, comida, llaveros, ropa de tu equipo favorito, películas! –gritaba de la emoción, mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta del piloto–, ¿puedes creer que estoy a punto de dejar mi hogar, para cumplir mis sueños? ¿no te sientes orgulloso, padre? –decía de una manera dramática.

–Claro –sonaba indiferente para después reír–, pero me sentiré más orgulloso cuando te hayas graduado gracias a estas investigaciones, así que no pierdas tu tiempo.

–¡Gracias señor Pines! –levantaba sus manos en forma de agradecimiento al cielo, según, Candy.

Terminaron por acomodar todo el equipaje para así marcharse al punto de encuentro. Candy tomó la parte trasera, mientras Mabel tomaba un peluche amorfo que guardaba desde tiempo atrás, sentándose en el copiloto. La camioneta del señor Pines, avanzaba.

* * *

–¿Papá, crees que las cosas cambian mucho allá? –decía recargada en el cinturón de seguridad, mientras miraba el espectáculo del otro lado del espejo, con nostalgia–. No sé, no va a cambiar mucho y lo sé, pero, no sólo físicamente…

–Sé a lo que te refieres, pero, no siempre tenías que depender de mí, creo que a tus 18 años, recién cumplidos, no has necesitado tanto de mi persona –contestaba con la vista al volante, mientras se escuchaban los ronquidos de la chica pálida con cabellos negros de la parte de atrás. –Y sé que tienes un poco de miedo, pero mira, hasta dónde has llegado gracias a tus logros. Mabel logró sonreír.

–Acuérdate, de que, si las cosas no van como tienen que ir, usa el método de emergencia, manda un mensaje y así tenga que tomar el primer avión hacia ti, lo haré –le decía pausadamente, con cariño–, ya te he dicho que guardo esos cupones de ese helado que siempre compras, para esa misma situación.

–¿Todavía valen? –la chica contestaba con voz temblorosa y ojos nublados.

–Claro que sí, tontita –reía, para después estacionarse–, vamos, que hemos llegado, sabes que en cuanto me llames tendrás una respuesta. Anda, despierta a Candy, tienen que tomar un autobús que te tendrá ahí unas cuantas horas.

–¿Tu vuelo? –Preguntaba un poco insegura.

–Tendré un par de horas más en Oregon. Avísame cuando llegues y puedes estar cien por ciento segura que yo haré lo mismo –la abrazaba–, te quiero, mi pequeña –le susurraba mientras la sostenía por algunos segundos más.

Las puertas del autobús se abrían, recibiendo a más de 50 estudiantes de todos los campos, llegando distintos destinos. Mabel pasó saliva.

* * *

–¿Nombre? –decía una mujer con grandes anteojos y un poco de bigote grisáceo, a las puertas de un autobús.

–Ah –decía distraída–, ¡Ah, Mabel Pines!

–¿Destino? –ahora la mujer masticaba algo que Mabel no pudo distinguir, ¿goma de mascar? No, era muy sólido.

–Pues, Gravity Falls –los ojos se iban fijamente a la boca.

–Perfecto –hipo–, vas con otros tres. Sube –rodaba los ojos, no le gustaba su trabajo, después de todo.

La morena apenas había subido los pequeños peldaños cuando en su vista estaba la chica de los anteojos, quien ya tenía "listo" sus lugares. Unos cuantos peluches y algunas mantas. Lo primero que hizo fue acomodarse, Candy había tomado el lado de la ventana; Mabel miró la pantalla del móvil, ¿de verdad iba a dejar su hogar por "tanto tiempo"? Quiero decir, ella sintió ese miedo de hacer algo por primera vez. Era cierto que había aprendido a ser independiente y vivir así desde pequeña, pero, no era lo mismo, ¿ir a un lugar nuevo para ti? ¿No más costa? ¿Sin alguien cerca? Un escalofrío le recorrió, acomodó sus auriculares para empezar el viaje.

–Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien dejó la madurez en casa –Pasaba por el pasillo, para tomar asiento justo al lado de la morena, una rubia de buen cuerpo, bronceada, cabello cuidado y radiante, una sonrisa envidiable.

–Piérdete Pacífica –abrazaba con más fuerza su peluche.

–No me digas que una persona con tu IQ de estrella de mar logró el intercambio –sus amigas reían, celebrando su comentario.

–Qué chistosa, muy bueno tu comentario, pues sí, es un gran paso para la ciencia, ¿no crees?

–Mira, pequeña, me enteré por ahí que vas a Gravity Falls, ¿es cierto? –sonreía, sonreía como si tuviera el premio mayor en sus manos.

–Pacífica, deja dormir, eso deberías hacer –Candy decía, mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo del asiento.

–Cállate, asiática. –Respondía, mientras se enfocaba ahora en Mabel–: Dejemos esto claro, mi lugar, mis reglas, ¿estás de acuerdo? –preguntaba desafiante, desde su lugar, paralelamente a ellas.

–Lo estaré el día que compres dulces en lugar de anticonceptivos –subía al máximo volumen su música. Sería un interesante viaje.

Resulta que el padre de Pacífica tenía una universidad en Gravity Falls y vivían ahí por igual, pero a la chica le gustaba viajar, así fue como llevaba vario tiempo en la costa estudiando en el bachillerato de Mabel, hasta que conoció a un chico a quien le juraba ser su amor de la vida, para convertirlo en su razón de estudiar derecho en el mismo lugar. Este chico se volvió uno de tantos con los que ella anduvo por ese período, pero como estaba aburrida, ella iría en el siguiente intercambio de nuevo a casa, lamentablemente la corrupción escolar aplicaba en el momento en el que la chica no tenía que aplicar examen alguno. Mabel la conocía a tal grado, puesto que ella fue por un año, la persona que la mantuvo en su casa, teniendo la oportunidad de ser buenas amigas, Pacífica, estaba interesada en otro tipo de "público", dándole la oportunidad, en contraste, a la rubia de atacarla de la mejor manera. Pero sí, de una manera u otra era cierto, era tan… Pacífica, que, "_su lugar, sus reglas_".

* * *

La cabaña del misterio tuvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un buen aseo, según el ayuntamiento, llegarían estudiantes de todas partes y no todas las casas eran lo suficientemente grandes para morar a alguien. El viejo Stan había perdido una apuesta, por lo cual tenía que prestar su casa, donde, bueno, ya vivía demasiada gente, según él.

Se impactó más al ver que era una chica, a él no le importaba, pero ella tendría que tener una gran mente abierta para entender cómo vivían entre _simios_.  
Había dado la "orden" de arreglar el cuarto del ático, ese que antes era de Dipper y ahora era un estudio, la verdad, no es que fuera la mejor habitación, pero no conocían a la chica, probablemente era una malcriada y había que darle algo para que no vivera como "princesa", o eso, pensaba él. Soos había tirado veinte bolsas de papel colorido sobre el piso, habían pegado anuncios de la cabaña de rebajas, claro, con el texto tachado con mensajes de bienvenida. Pero, ¿quién era la afortunada?

El chico de dientes peculiares y mejillas rellenas colgaba una manta llena de aceite con un texto en pintura negra corrida: "¡Bienvenida, Maple!"

–¿Cree que todo esté bien? –miraba de una manera inocente a Stan, quien pasaba por la puerta de la habitación. El hombre canoso leía la manta principal pintada, algo debía estar mal, pero realmente le daba igual.

–Bueno, pobre Maple, esperemos que no reciba piquetes de algún insecto –sonreía satisfecho con la decoración, mientras le aventaba las llaves de un automóvil.

–¿Se supone que debíamos ir por esta chica? –miraba el pequeño pedazo de metal en sus manos, sorprendido.

–Pensé que te lo había dicho –se retiraba del lugar–, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, llévale jalea de maple de la cabaña, supongamos que le gusta –se escuchaba bajar las escaleras, para oír el sonido de la televisión. El joven contento corrió por un frasco del mismo.

–Por cierto, ¡llegarán en 10 minutos, en el centro del pueblo, donde el chico va a la escuela! –gritaba, desde su cómodo asiento, mientras se escuchaban frascos caer al piso.

–¿Tenemos maple? –preguntaba agitado.

–Meh, creo que no –respondía con pereza –, olvídalo y ve por ella antes de que se la lleve la prensa y tengamos reporteros afuera de la cabaña –reía, para terminar tosiendo.

–¡Claro! –llevaba algo parecido a una sustancia viscosa rosa, tenía que ser fresa. O algo.

–No confundas una cabra con un árbol de nuevo, si te pierdes, échale una llamada al chico –el viejo Stan cerraba los ojos, mientras tronaba su cuello, estaba listo para tomar la siesta del día.

–Esta vez no viejo, vendremos tan rápido como podamos –reía con el frasco en mano, para salir al centro del pueblo, donde los camiones poco a poco llegaban.

* * *

Eran cuatro las personas que bajaban, aparte de Pacífica, quienes llegarían a Gravity Falls gracias a ese esperado intercambio, los camiones esperaron unos minutos considerables para saber si sus estudiantes eran bien recibidos por sus "caseros". Las personas curiosas del pueblo, uno que otro fotógrafo/reportero para la noticia del diario, no es que fuera tan importante, sólo que pues, eso, no habían cosas interesantes de vez en cuando. Varios estudiantes de la Universidad Noroeste miraban extrañados a la explanada de su escuela, pues era una gran cantidad de gente la que se encontraba rondando por ahí, el tiempo pasó y poco a poco el lugar se fue desalojando, al igual que los mismos visitantes.

–¿Quién de ustedes es Candy? –Decía un matrimonio "normal", para todas las personas que se encontraban por ahí.

–Ah, yo –la chica tomó su equipaje mientras se acercó al auto–, Mabel, vamos. Y en cuanto la chica iba a caminar, algo las interrumpió.

–No, querida, sólo tenemos contemplada a una –decía la mujer, del lado del copiloto. Las dos se congelaron.

–¿Qué? –Contestó la morena–, es que, bueno, soy la única que queda aquí y pues, no conozco el lugar…

–¿Está segura que no podemos llevarla con nosotros? –preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros.

–Lo lamento, pero no me quiero meternos en problemas, qué tal si la persona con la que irás llega y no te encuentra aquí, nosotros seríamos los responsables –salió del auto y ayudó a meter las cosas de la chica en el baúl trasero–, de todas formas sé que estarán en contacto, el pueblo es un pueblo pequeño y nada nos queda retirado a nadie, no ha de tardar –la mujer le había regalado una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. Mabel soltó el aire que retenía dentro.

–Bueno, asegúrense de pasar una bonita tarde –Mabel retrocedió, saludó con la mano, mientras el auto arrancaba y le hacía una seña de "_márcame_", sola de nuevo.

Tomó sus cosas y encontró la banca más cercana. Y es que el pueblo era tan bonito; tan tradicional, tan colonial, tan cuidado, pero tan antiguo; esas eran el tipo de cosas que le encantaban. Hizo su cabello en una pequeña cebolla y el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que podía pasar, veinte minutos se hicieron tan rápidos pero a la vez tan eternos, y ni un rastro de su búsqueda. Trató de quedarse lo más cerca posible a la escuela, pero no quería sentirse la única rara con maletas en pleno pueblo, y sí que el clima cambiaba, empezaba a extrañar el húmedo viento, que aunque frío hiciera, se sentía cálido. Miró su celular, comenzó por marcar aquellos números que de memoria sabía, mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

–_¿Hola?_

–¿Papá? –hablaba con voz cortada.

–¿_Mabel?¿Estás bie-_

–¡Maple, Maple! –Gritaba un tipo curioso, con un frasco en la mano– ¿Maple? –miró de lejos a una chica quieta, que nunca había visto por el pueblo, con maletas al lado de ella, tenía que ser la chica de la que hablaban, se acercó.  
Mabel se dio cuenta en el momento en el que el chistoso personaje se bajó del auto gritando algo como, esperen, ¿Maple? Recobró la voz.

–Ah, bueno, no, todo bien –se escuchaba nerviosa, para después calmarse–, sí, lo que quería comunicarte es que ya estoy con la persona con la que me quedaré, vi a Candy y en unos momentos supongo que comeré, ¿todo tranquilo? –sonreía al teléfono, mientras se ponía de pie, para ponerse en contacto con la persona que se acercaba.

–…_Si tú lo di- _  
Colgaba. Ya marcaría más tarde.

–¿Maple? –se quitaba el gorro, para dejar ver sus rubios cabellos, los que quedaban. Estiró una mano–. Me llamo Soos –sonrió.

–¿Maple? –rió, mientras quitaba algunas diminutas lágrimas que estaban por salir–. Yo soy Mabel –enfatizó lo último para abrazarlo con fuerza, ella era un poco impulsiva.

–Oh, lo siento, eso –rascaba su cabeza, refiriéndose al nombre–, Ma-bel, entonces –sonrió–. Tengo algo para darte –estiró el frasco–, ¡y traigo algunos pedazos de trigo frito para comerlos!

–¡Genial! –Sonrió aún con más fuerza, removiendo lo que quedaba en sus llorosos ojos. Soos tomó sus cosas y la invitó a tomar el copiloto del auto. Mientras caminaban él le contó unos cuantos chistes, pues se había percatado de su falta de puntualidad y aunque no lo logró del todo, se había puesto en los zapatos de la chica. Empezaba por atardecer.

–Oye…

–¿Sí? –contestaba con la boca llena de la cosa viscosa.

–No llores, ¿quieres? Me rompes el corazón –daba una pequeña palmadita en la frente de la morena.

–Oh, eso, bueno, no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso, ¿entiendes? Sólo fue un pequeño susto –, tomaba otro pedazo lleno de "jalea".

–Tengo una idea, en cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña, voy a hacerte un "_Soospecial"_ para levantar tu ánimo –mandaba un beso al aire–, exquisito.

–¿La cabaña? –lo miraba extrañada.

–Sí, es al lugar al que vamos –le sonreía–, tu nuevo "hogar". –Le decía, mientras se alejaban, caminando hacia el auto, a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

AY ¡LO SIENTO!

Sucede que entré a trabajar al mismo tiempo en el que empecé la universidad, así que pueden imaginar la bomba que fue, digo, fue una locura total, mis horarios eran la cosa más saturada que el amarillo fosforescente(¿) y al final todo terminó por acomodarse y pudimos ser tanto mi tercer ojo milenario y yo, felices jajaja, si más, de verdad, espero no tardarme ya que mis horarios son muy hermosos ahora, entonces, tengo que aventajar, claro, sigo con el mismo compromiso, pero, poco a poco iremos avanzando.

-Estudiar animación, trabajar y mantener el cerebro húmedo(¿?) para dibujar y escribir decentemente, pues no es fácil, jajaja.

-En mi fic, Candy es asiática, lol, aunque no sé si lo sea, eh, no sé, saquen conclusiones.

-I knoooow, ya sé, ya sé, que esto es lo más enfermo del mundo –inserte risa retrasada- pero ¡me encanta! Y me encanta y me encanta escribir sobre estos dos.  
Generalmente soy de hacer demasiados rodeos y plot twistssss jajaja, pero, esta vez no, quiero ser un poco directa, y obviamente habrán esos hermosos plot twist que amamos, pero, no haré tanto rodeo en esto, al menos, no por ahora, en realidad no tenía pensado que Mabel fuera a estar viviendo en la cabaña, pero no, ya tengo varias cosas planeadas e ideas extremadamente interesantes para mi pervertida mente, entonces, me agradó esa idea, lulz.

Amigos, desde el siguiente capítulo habrá acción hardcore y más, lol. YA NO VOY A TARDAR TANTO D: -fue demasiado- ¡Mis reviews!

**Reviews tan geniales y hermosos:**

**StkAmbln: **¡Exacto! Era justo lo que quería hacer y presentar, ¿sí sabes? creo que son cosas que contrastan demasiado pero, vamos, quién dice que porque seas tal y tal no puedes hacer "tal" lol, primero muchísimas gracias por tu review, en serio que estoy cuidando cada detalle para que encaje, vaya que vamos bien, pero sí, me gusta que lo veas en la manera en la que ha crecido "por su cuenta" y pues en esas andamos, ¡gracias!

**Miku H:** ¡OMG el mejor review que he leído! jajajajaja, ¡gracias!

**Alissa P:** Primero, seeep, me gusta hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes, my Lord y no es que me refleje reprimidamente(?) en la vida de Mabel, oh no, no. Alissa, a ti, mil gracias, en serio, por personitas lectoras como tú y los demás, son los que hacen de este el mejor fic, ¡gracias!

**Elsa Pallo: **Elsita, mil disculpas a ti, por tardar tanto :c pero mira, fuiste parte de las movitaciones por las cuales me apresuré tanto, tanto :c en serio, gracias.

**D: **Lol, aquí está. Jajajajaja.

**KevDovaFire: **Te diré una cosa, tu comentario subió mucho mis ánimos y siempre, SIEMPRE estoy al pendiente de los reviews, en serio, creo que es la parte fundamental de las historias, de verdad, que, el que me digas que captura tu atención es muy halagador, me dan ganas de seguir y seguir continuando, por la tardanza, mil disculpas, aquí la continuación, gracias!

**Valusuperchic: **OHH YA CASI, YA CAAASI!

**Wendylove4: **Ohh maaae Gosh, tranquila, uno más y ya, sólo que no podía dejar esto al aire jajajaja, aparte me encantó escribir esto, es tan ahjsgdjhasd.

**8SunnyMoon8: **Creo que había perdido las esperanzas de tener más reviews para la fecha en la que estamos, pero wow, eh, wow, gracias por el empatizar conmigo, en serio, no sabes lo terrible que ha sido jajajajaja, tener tantas ideas para capítulos próximos y estar estancada en el 3 lol. Gracias, graaaacias! espero que leas esto, en serio, de corazón.

Yaaaa, sin más, sin más, espero tener sus comentarios hermosotes, again. ¡La acción en el siguiente capítuloooowwiwowowowowow! ?

De verdad, recibo tomatazos, mensajes de muerte, amor, propuestas de matrimonio, demandas, etcétera, so, espero tener en la cajita de abajo algo escrito y que se vaya a mis reviews, total, la que escribe la historia soy yo, pero en sí, quien lo hace son los mismos lectores, así que muchísimas gracias a ti, tanto anónimo, como user, de verdad, gracias, personas los adoro tantísimo con mi frío corazón. Asd.

Por leer, gracias, otra vez.


	4. IV -Semilla

**Amigos, he regresado tan victoriosamente de la muerte y tan rápido como lo mencioné antes, ayñ. ¡Algo súper sorprendente que casi me ahogo con el agua que tomaba en ese entonces! Soy la siguiente charlatana que adivina la suerte(?) y sucede que es cierto, Soos es castaño, pero pues el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero pues, una que le quiere poner el toque gringo, PERO, también sucede que Soos es ¡latino! Y esto pasa en el último capítulo de la última temporada, (no recuerdo si es el 8-7) pero sale el viajero del tiempo y asdasd. No marcan que sea mexicano, peeeero, algo me dice que lo es. Tambiéeeen, en el capítulo anterior le decía a Mabel, "Maple", no recuerdo cómo estuvo eso, fue en el capítulo del ciego que borraba mentes, o eso creo, lol, pero fue como… ¡No lo puedo creer! Me quedé fría, porque en un inicio Mabel me sonaba a maple, lol, entonces pues yo ni enterada hasta que vi ese capítulo y me fui para atrás. En fin, muchas emociones por mi cabeza jajaja. Gracias por sus reviews, en serio, la sensación después de leerlos es lo que me hace escribir más y más y más.**

**Pues antes de que me ponga a fangirlear y a decir cosas que no tienen sentido alguno, les dejo el capítulo que nos interesaba leer. ¡Adiócs!  
**

**¡Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y esperan con ansias para que llegue el siguiente capítulo, no dejarán review (aunque me alimente de ellos), pero están atentos a mi historia, gracias, en serio!**

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, solo soy una fan reprimida que escribe para satisfacerse, le pertenece al gran Alex H.**

* * *

"**Dame una descarga de mentiras**"

Capítulo IV: **"Semilla"**

* * *

El camino fue algo relajante, Soos llevaría a la chica a tomar un helado, golosinas, alguna bebida, en fin, todo para que la calma llegara a la morena, quien se encontraba sensible unos momentos atrás. Dio un pequeño recorrido a lo que era Gravity Falls, aceptando las peticiones de Mabel, quien preguntaba por tantos lugares; había quedado fascinada completamente aunque el chico no supiera el por qué.

—Entonces nos visitas de la costa —daba una mordida al helado, para después sentir su cabeza punzar.

—Ajá —saboreaba el frío sabor de la vainilla—, desde que tengo memoria —contestaba.

—Oh —rascaba su cabeza sin entender—, entonces, si la vida en la costa es mucho mejor que aquí, ¿por qué venir? —sonreía un poco apenado.

—Buena pregunta —miraba fijamente el helado—, resulta que quiero ser antropóloga —se emocionaba—, en la escuela abrieron lugares para ir de intercambio —ella se percató de que Soos todavía no comprendía y rió—, yo sé que había mejores lugares, pero las personas de Gravity Falls, todavía no llegan a comprender lo importante que es este lugar, quiero decir, es tan rico en cultura, en historia, en… ¡en!, ¡En todo! —miraba a su acompañante de una manera psicópata.

—Bueno saber que piensas así de nuestro hogar —sonrió—, uno simplemente no se da cuenta de ese tipo de cosas —observó que el sol ya casi desaparecía por completo—, ¡pero tenemos que volver! —se ponía de pie hacia el coche—. El viejo se pondrá loco cuando sepa que no estamos ahí.

—¿El viejo? —lo seguía para no quedarse atrás.

—Ah sí, cuando los conozcas me entenderás.

—¿Podrías hablarme un poco más de quiénes viven en la "cabaña"? —tomaba el asiento del copiloto.

—Ah, no sé si te vayas a sentir intimidada, pero no hay presión, digo, te explicaré —no sabía cómo empezar—. Resulta que somos tres hombres "viviendo" ahí —escuchó toser a la chica.

—¿Tres? —preguntaba, mientras trataba de esconder el tono de susto.

—Oh, pero no te preocupes, decía que "vivíamos", porque generalmente cuando trabajo hasta tarde duermo ahí, empecé a alquilar mi propio departamento cerca de la cabaña —decía para tranquilizarla.

—Ay no, Soos, pero quien me interesa que esté ahí, ¡eres tú!, no conozco a las otras personas —contestaba mientras "cortaba las venas" de su brazo derecho, con su mano izquierda.

—No, no, no, es porque no los conoces —mantenía la mirada en el volante—, son personas amables y confiables, para nada peligrosas, somos un trío de fracasados —reía para sí mismo. Mabel pasaba saliva—, aunque no tengo que decirte más, hemos llegado —frenaba el automóvil para apuntar un gran letrero. Así que esta era "La Cabaña del Misterio".

* * *

—¡Viejo Stan! ¡Hemos llegado! —gritaba Soos mientras cargaba la mercancía de la chica, no logró escuchar ruido alguno—, probablemente esté dormido.

—Qué buena manera de dar la bienvenida a alguien… —soplaba al flequillo que pasaba por el puente de su nariz.

—No importa, ¿te parece si dejamos las cosas en tu habitación y damos un rápido paseo por el lugar? —decía emocionado.

—Tengo hambre —golpeaba dramáticamente su estómago. Soos rió.

—Amiga, tú sí que eres divertida.

Mabel contempló la casa, era algo rústica, pero descuidada, entonces eso hizo que se rompiera el encanto, cada pisada que daba, le encantaba escuchar la madera rechinar, eso le daba un aire de misterio, al subir las escaleras vio un montón de fotos en la pared, eso le hizo preguntarse aún más, pero lo guardaría para después. Probablemente se trataba de la familia del tal "viejo", Soos llegó a un punto donde había un pasillo, en este pasillo había unas cuantas habitaciones, pero al fondo de este, unas bonitas escaleras llevaban a una puerta un poco, olvidada. Miró alrededor.

—¿Estas puertas? —Mabel apuntaba

—Oh, mi habitación, la habitación del chico, el baño, puertas que no abren, ya sabes cosas irrelevantes —llegaba al fondo del pasillo —, y esta, pues, esta es tu habitación. —abría la puerta del ático que dejaba ver un letrero que llamaba la atención, pero había otra cosa aún más interesante.

—¡Un cerdiiiito! —la chica corría para abrazarlo.

—Oh, bueno, eso no era parte del plan —miró cómo Mabel se retorcía con el cerdo que se encontraba masticando una pequeña alfombra vieja—, peeeero fue todavía mejor —decía para sí mismo—. Puedes quedártelo, no hay problema.

—Es que es taaan precioso —abría los ojos como platos, mientras que el cerdo sólo pudo chillar. Soos contempló la extraña escena, pero el punto, ¿cómo había llegado el cerdo ahí? —, ¿él vive aquí? ¿Es tuyo? —preguntó mientras el pequeño cerdo se acomodaba en sus piernas.

—Ah —miró al techo, pero no supo contestar—, puede quedarse afuera —contestaba, mientras Mabel pensó en todo tipo de canibalismo animal posible en el bosque. Soos simplemente contestó: —Bueno, hagas lo que hagas, te dejaré unos momentos aquí para que te instales —tomó la manija de la puerta—, y le instalé un tipo de seguro para que puedas tener la privacidad que quieras, esto antes era como el ático —sonrió.

—¿No es un ático, de hecho? —miró fijamente al chico.

—Eh, bueno, sí.

—Claro.

—Sí —terminó por decir—, bueno, el punto es que es tu habitación ahora —añadía rápidamente intimidado—, cualquier cosa, estaré en la sala para hacer nuestro ritual de integración —cerraba su diálogo con unas maniobras de "misterio", para cerrar la puerta después y retirarse.

Mabel miró el lugar por unos momentos, es cierto que le faltaba aseo, que los letreros de "bienvenida" parecían venidos de la basura y reciclados unas setenta veces, pero eso en realidad no importaba, el olor a madera y el frío que iniciaba a hacer por el lugar, le fascinaban, estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de clima, completamente. Inició por recoger cada cosa que se encontraba en el piso, tomó una escoba para quitar el exceso de polvo y sacudió su cama, para añadir algunas frazadas, se arrepintió de elegir las más chicas y ligeras, de nuevo, era algo novata para tener temperaturas frías. Colocó algunos peluches sobre la misma y tomó aire, esto iba a tomar algo de tiempo. Retiró todo tipo de artefacto, papel, o sustancia que se encontrara polvorienta, y lo dejó en una solitaria esquina, pediría permiso al dueño de la casa, removerlo después, al final, ella sólo permanecería por unos dos meses. Cansada después de la casi hora de sacudida a la habitación, contempló sin duda el trabajo aplicado, después de todo había valido la pena. Estornudó, definitivamente había polvo por quitar todavía. Sería después.

Así fue como miró y olió su ropa, había sudado un tanto en el camino de la costa al lugar, rascó su cuello, lo sentía un poco sucio, su cara, grasosa, su cabello, enredado y sucio, lo peor de todo, ni el perfume más impactante del mundo podía ocultar ese olor (o eso es lo que pensamos las mujeres) pero en realidad ahora no podía llegar a bañarse así como así; instaló una pequeña lámpara de mesa en un buró de cama que tenía cerca, la noche había hecho presencia ya. Cargó su pesada maleta, después arreglaría sus cosas, por ese día, ya estaba muerta. Fue así como se quería poner "presentable para conocer al señor de la casa y a quienes vivieran ahí, tomó todas las pijamas que llevaba y las acomodó sobre la cama, ¿cuál sería mejor usar? Tenía de conejos, de búhos, de flores, de ranas, de comida, en fin, tomó la que más le proporcionaría calor, y quitó la primera prenda que llevaba, su pantalón, después de batallar, por dejarse los zapatos de piso puestos, sacó unas cómodas pantuflas llamativas y las colocó en sus fríos pies, después de oír dormir al cerdo, a quien había puesto por nombre, "Waddles", removió la diadema de su cabeza, hizo unos cuantos masajes por la presión de la misma y quitó la parte superior de su ropa por igual quedando en interiores. Un escalofrío le recorrió la blanca piel al no sentir tela cubriendo su cuerpo, realmente no era igual en las costas, donde el mismo aire húmedo calmaba su cosquilleo. Tomó la parte superior de su pijama para colocarla, cuando el cuello de la misma se atoró en su cabeza, problemas, el cuello no bajaba, ¿es que la cabeza le había crecido tanto? ¿Era que no había usado esa pijama de conejos desde hace tiempo ya, por el calor? ¡¿Por qué rayos no entraba?!, golpeó su cabeza varias veces contra la pared por la culpa de la misma prenda, despertando al cerdo y obligándolo a hacer ruidos, se asustó cuando oyó la puerta abrir, ¿el problema? La prenda superior de la pijama, que tenía un cuello estrecho, era holgada y con mangas hasta la muñeca, bajó por la fuerza del susto de la misma, segundos después de que la persona que se encontraba en la puerta, hubiera visto todo el espectáculo, Mabel, quien en ese momento tenía sólo las piernas descubiertas y parte del abdomen, quedara estática, haciendo contacto visual con el pervertido por unos eternos micro segundos.

—Tú… claramente no eres el cerdo que atrapé en la mañana…

Gritó.

* * *

—Era broma Stan, ¿cree que hubiera llegado a casa solo sin la chica? ¡La policía nos hubiera arrestado antes! —rió—. Además, no es mi culpa que estuviera dormido.

—¿Cómo te puedo creer? —preguntó el viejo, quien tenía saliva seca en su barba y mejilla, entrecerrando los ojos, cuando un estruendo se escuchó en la parte de arriba. Se quedaron en silencio ambos, al mismo tiempo que dirigieron la mirada rápidamente a las escaleras.

—Debí… debí haberle dicho al chico que nuestra invitada se estaba quedando en el ático… —Soos agregó lentamente, en tono culpable. Stan asintió de la misma manera con un gesto sorprendido.

"_¡No debiste entrar!", "¡no tenías puesto un seguro!", "no seas idiota, sabías que vendría, ¡todo el mundo lo sabía!", "para empezar, ¡quién carajo eres!", "¡no te hagas el desentendido!, ¡pervertido!"_ Para después escuchar golpes, e impactos de objetos al chico, mientras también se escuchaban pisadas fuertes, bajando las escaleras. Dipper bajó con un morete que poco a poco se ponía más morado en el pómulo derecho de su rostro, despeinado y asustado… enojado, también, sí. Stan y Soos no pudieron hacer otra cosa más, que contemplar al moreno, con su mismo gesto, acercarse hacia ellos, a punto de sacar humo de la nariz. El chico de la marca en la frente al llegar con ellos, cerró los ojos, respiró, para después hablar.

—¡Qué carajo! —preguntaba mientras apuntaba el segundo piso.

—Pensé que te lo habíamos comentado… —respondía como estatua, el mayor de ellos.

—¡Cómo que "qué carajo"! —se escuchaba una voz bajar rápidamente bajar las escaleras, esta vez, cubierta con toda la pijama y sus pantuflas.

—¡Ya te dije, no sé ni quién "carajo" eres! —recalcaba la palabra, mientras tocaba su pómulo. Mabel al ver eso, en su interior, se sintió mal, tomó aire.

—¿No pudiste entrar de otra manera? —lo miró un poco compasiva—. ¡Tocar, o algo!

—¡El cerdo que atrapé en la mañana, fui a buscarlo! —gruñó—, ¿hay algún problema, si busco a mi cerdo? —se pausó—. ¡En mi casa! —Mabel se encogió de hombros, cristalizando sus ojos. Dipper se sorprendió.

Stan sabía que tenía que intervenir en ese momento, fue cuando sacudió su cabeza y los llevó a los dos a la cocina. Soos había comentado que se le hacía tarde, fue cuando tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar, Mabel al saber esto, sacó algunas lágrimas de su hogar, pues ahora se sentía más indefensa. Stan suspiró, Dipper la miró sorprendido, ¿así se sentía "hacer llorar a una mujer"? ¿No se supone que se sentía bien tener la razón y la victoria por primera vez en tu vida? La noche trajo consigo una orquesta de grillos, para remover la soledad en la oscuridad. Los sentó en la mesa y calentó un poco de leche. Mabel se encontraba sentada con la cabeza gacha y encogida de hombros, mientras el chico, trató de no aparentar su arrepentimiento y culpa. Stan rascó su barriga y se sentó junto a ellos en la redonda mesa de 5 personas. Atacado por el sueño, tomó la palabra.

—Siento conocernos de esta manera, niña —habló seriamente y calmado—, mi nombre es Stanford y el tonto de ahí es el chico Dipper —apuntó, Mabel levantó ligeramente la cabeza, secó unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Mabel, Mabel Pines —tallaba un ojo.

—Hey, nosotros también somos Pines, qué coincidencia, no somos muchos, pero somos —habló de una manera reconfortante, sonrió.

—Mucho gusto —Había sonreído tímidamente hacia el viejo, mientras Dipper todavía no podía creer el cómo ya habían simpatizado los dos, en tan poco tiempo.

—Dipper… —Stan miraba al chico mientras el otro trató de no hacer contacto visual, era muy orgulloso. Después de esperar varios minutos sin respuesta, la leche se oyó hervir. El hombre avisó que volvería en unos instantes.

—Lo siento —la chica soltó en el comedor, donde la luz escaseaba y un débil foco los alumbraba, le miró el oscuro pómulo, acercó su mano helada y la puso ahí —. ¿Te duele mucho?

—Dijiste que te llamabas Mabel, ¿verdad? —contestó sin apartar la mirada en la mesa. Ella quitó su mano lentamente, no era el mejor momento para ser tan "ella".

—Síp.

—En ese caso, mucho gusto —se levantó del lugar, Mabel lo escuchó subir las escaleras y el sonido del portazo justo después.

—Es un tipo duro de entender —dejó las dos tazas en la mesa, al ver que el chico se había ido, tomó de esa—, y lo siento, no debió haber sido así, quiero darte la bienvenida a "La Cabaña del Misterio" —rió para terminar tosiendo—, no es muy maravillosa, pero hacemos el intento. Mabel tomó en sus dos manos la cálida taza, mientras sonrió por igual—, ¿vienes de las costas, verdad? Cuéntame de ellas, nunca he pisado la playa.

Los dos se quedaron platicando un rato mientras se conocían un poco más, después de todo, vivirían juntos durante un tiempo, el problema no era el mayor, el problema era el cabeza hueca con el que compartía casa. Pero comprendió, que de no haber sido así, hubiera resultado más incómodo y después de pasar el bochornoso momento, la mentalidad de Mabel, combinada con el dulce sabor de la leche caliente, le hizo borrar aquella escena.

—Rayos, es tarde, sé que mañana no tienes tanta actividad, pero has de estar cansada. —Mabel asintió—, bien, después de tanto hablar, señorita, yo duermo aquí abajo, en un cuarto de por ahí, la acompaño a las escaleras.

Caminaron y la morena sintió que conocía al hombre desde hace tiempo atrás y esa era una buena señal, al llegar a las escaleras le dio una vela.

—No preguntes, no me gusta gastar tanto en luz, ¿para qué pagar en luz si podemos usar esta gratis? —guiñó el ojo. Mabel tomó la vela y caminó por el lugar, suspiró, el primero día y había sido algo "horrendo". Pasó por aquel pasillo y vio una luz tratando de escapar por el hueco de la puerta, intentó tocar, pero ya había sido demasiado imprudente, retiró su mano de la fría madera y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a su habitación, le llegó la melancolía, dormir en una cama que no era suya, darle las buenas noches a alguien que no está cerca, "sola". Removió los peluches de la cama para acostarse, mientras el cerdo la observaba, acostado en su esquina, como quien es interrumpido al dormir, pero igual lo permites; cuando escuchó el tocar de la puerta, "_adelante_", dijo, para que una cabeza despeinada entrara.

—Mabel, ¿cierto?

—Sí —lo observó sorprendida.

—Oye, lo…

—Pasa —lo interrumpió—, hace frío en el pasillo —el chico obedeció, quedando parado en la puerta, miró al cerdito.

—Yo, bueno, lo siento, el cerdito —trató de acomodar las frases—, yo entré, porque necesitaba saber si el cerdito seguía aquí.

—¿_Waddles_ es tuyo? —apretó una almohada en sus brazos, en tono preocupante.

—¿Qué? ¿Wad…? No, espera, ¿tiene nombre? —se acercaba un poco más.

—Desde hace unas horas —rodó los ojos en forma inocente.

—Escucha, no, olvídalo, buenas noches —estuvo a punto de irse, cuando Mabel intervino.

—Si es tuyo, puedo dártelo, no importa —Mabel se acercó al pequeño animal, haciendo maniobras de "adelante", se escuchaba sincera. Dipper la miró por un momento, si ya había agarrado cariño al cerdo, no importaba, podría conseguir otro, le había hecho pasar por mucho ya, así que lo dejó.

—No, en serio, no importa —sonrió, cosa que a la chica desconcertó—. Que tengas bonita noche Mabel, discúlpame.

—Buenas noches, ¿Dipper? —decía tranquila. Él asintió.

—Hasta mañana, inquilina, no hagas destrozos, y cuida del cerdo.

—Claro, _hermano_* —golpeaba ligeramente su hombro. Él se extrañó, se supone que eso hacían las personas que se tenían ya un grado de confianza, y a ella, bueno, a ella la acababa de conocer. Se despidió agitando ligeramente la mano y cerró la puerta, camino a su habitación.

Mabel, ni un carajo de idea de quién sea, pero… bonitas piernas, eh.

* * *

**MJSHDGJHAYSGDJAHS TERMINÉ NOLOPUEDOCREER. Ay. —Respira—, ok, muy bien, amigos, antes de escribir mis hermosos reviews, duré como el mes entero escribiendo esto, a partes chiquitas jajajajaja, ¡pero me encantó! Es que no puedo, en serio, primero antes de que se me olvide, debo poner mi "*"**

_**"hermano", **_**dice Mabel, casi finalizando este capítulo y es por el simple hecho del "dude" en inglés o algo por el estilo, cosa que habíamos usado en el primer capítulo, creo yo. Ah, otra cosa, que no se me olvide jasgdhjas, ¡ah sí! Quería explicar el por qué de la relación entre Dipper y Mabel, y muchos pensarán, "tha' hell, amiga, se acaban de conocer", pues mis queridos amigos, yo lo sé, pero una que agarra confianza rápidamente con las personas, pues lo entiende, y las personas te ven con cara de "whoooooot?" pero así somos. Ya qué. ****  
**

**Otra cosa, quise pegar las personalidades de los personajes, pero, ya no tienen 12-13 años, ya están por los 18, so, pues tenía que hacerlos actuar y pensar de alguna manera, ¿no? El que Mabel siga siendo tan niña como siempre y tan sensible de cualquier cosita, pero a la vez, su humor es inocente y un poco infantil, dale algo para que se sienta mejor y su humor será otro al momento, mientras las cosas no funcionan por igual con Dipper, creo que la conexión se nota, y me gusta. Quise ser también muy ruda con su encuentro, basta de conocerse de la manera más tímida y asdasd, no sé, fue muy bueno como para no escribirlo y el desarrollar lo que seguía fue todavía mejor, por su apoyo, gracias. **

**Me das, te doy (?):**

Sunny Moony Dooby Wooby(?): Jajajajajaja, siento eso lol, entrarás al mundo universitario y lo vas a lamentar, pero tranquila, vamos a arder en el fuego del infierno juntas kajsdghs, primero aquí te dejo su encuentro del amor y de la amistad, y lalalá, la verdad me encantó escribir esto y tú y tus poderes reviewanos(?) me dan el poder para escribir esto junto a otras personitas más a quienes quiero mucho c': gracias, suerte con tu fic, tú me entiendes, si te gustó, házmelo saber, me encantaría saber tu opinión, nos vemos, y graaacias!

PattySan99: ¡Holaaa! Gracias por tu súper review D: en serio, me sirvió demasiado, ¡síiii! no había tenido la oportunidad de ver la nueva, pero ya los vi toditos, toditos y es cierto, Candy nos queda asiática jajaja, y Soos, oye, Soos me salió latino, muy genial, eso me gustó, editado con tu dato, mil gracias, espero verte por acá otra vez, de nuevo, gracias

KevDovaFire: Ayyyy discúlpame, me iba a cortar las venas con un croissant (creo que así se escribe) que tengo acá a un lado, no, no me mates, te traigo otro capítulo, ahhh verdad, mira ni yo me los imagino, sólo sé que las ideas llegan de la nada y es como que me tengo que parar a escribir sí o sí, porque es muy feo cuando tratas de recordar lo que ibas a escribir y sabes que la primera vez sonaba muy genial. Pues, eso, ¡espero verte por acá otra vez! Porfi 

Elsita Pallo: Nooononono, dicen que eso es lo último que muere(?) Elsita, mil gracias por seguir acá, en serio, muchísimas gracias, pues te traigo otro episodio que justo ahorita mismo terminé de escribir. Sacadito del horno, ¡disfrútalo!

Laura: AHHHHHHJHDASD YA LA CONTINUÉ, ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS SKDJSAGDHJ Gracias... ehm.

Golia-Lyrock: TIENES MÁS. Gracias ayñ

StkAmbln: ¿Cómo sabes que me encantan estos tipos de review? Ay te odio. Lol. Fíjate que me gusta tomarle detalle a las cosas que valen la pena, los personajes también sienten y tienen corazón :'c, no, ya, en serio, me gusta que uno se ponga en los zapatos del personaje y pues, hasta uno lo siente ¿no? Es algo que he batallado a la hora de escribir, pero al final, sale al natural, espero estar logrando ese objetivo, gracias mi amigo; ¡oye, yo tampoco odio a Pacífica! Jajajajaja, pero siento que debía estar esa cucharadita de emoción que nos dan los antagonistas. Ay, de verdad, que debo ser sincera, creo que por este review, puse tanto esfuerzo en el capítulo, muchísimas gracias, pues, comentarios como estos, que haces, hacen que me ponga de buen humor y quiera escribir cada vez más y más. Jajajajajajaja, no me habían dicho por este medio (FF) loca tan directamente jajajajajajaja, me lo habían dicho con otras palabras, pero si con esta locura, escribo bien, espero no perderla, por ahí estoy arreglando mis horarios y pues, he tenido tiempo para todo, a ti, A TI, ¡GRACIAS! Y sí, me encanta. Me encaaanta. Espero que tú y los otros lectores disfruten mucho este capítulo, porque ya quiero la acción verdadera D: Hasta ahí. ajshdskajdhaskjdgashk

Y pues, después de marearlos con tanto blablabla, pues ya saben, nos veremos pronto, por mientras, seguiré escribiendo cosas enfermas como este incesto para ustedes. Asd.

Por leer, exactamente a ti, gracias, otra vez.


End file.
